The Rogue Group
by Komamura's son
Summary: Roy, a weapon that was fed up with waiting for a partner, leaves the DWMA to form his own group. Though his new group will eventually catch the academy's attention. But is forming a team outside of the DWMA that bad of a crime? Rated T for what's to come.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The black haired boy took one last look at the DWMA. This would be the last time he would see the academy, or even Death City. He had enough waiting to find his perfect meister, sitting around wasn't going to help him become a Death Scythe any sooner. He sighed as he stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked into the desert. But he wondered what his purpose in life would be now that he wasn't going to attend the academy. Family wasn't an option, having shunned him. He just wished that he could fight kishins just without the need of the DWMA. The academy was fine, but he just didn't like following the orders of the teachers and staff. He couldn't help it, he was naturally defiant. After thinking out what his next move should be, a impulsive thought came to mind. 'I could just start my own group... Yeah right, I don't even have a meister.' Though he passed the idea off as stupid, it kept returning to his mind. Every time it did, he would come up with an excuse on why it would fail, but he gradually began to believe that it wouldn't. "The hell with it, I'm starting my own group!" He yelled out to no one in particular. Although the shouting was completely unnecessary, it felt good to yell out. With new hope and plans set up in his mind, he began sprinting to Death knows where. In hopes of finding some potential members for his new group.


	2. Chapter 2: Notice

Move on to the next chapter for a real prologue. Sorry that beginning one sucked and this note... Just move on. 


	3. Chapter 3: Beginnings

**First actual chapter guys, I'm excited. Though remember, the whole group isn't going to pop up together, Roy needs to gather them up, so sorry if your OC doesn't appear as soon.**

**Disclaimer: All OCs belong to their respected owners.**

* * *

Roy sighed happily as he saw someone in the distance of the desert sand dunes. He sprinted through the sands in hopes that this person had water on them. Maybe leaving Death City without any transportation was a bad idea. But he didn't care, this person either was as absent minded as him or tough to walk to the city.

"Hey there! Do you have water!?" He gasped for breath as he stopped right in front of the person. Roy looked up to see and young woman with black hair held in a messy bun, a few tendrils framing her face, her bangs sweeping over and barely above her right eye.

"Yes I do, but tell me why I should give you some?" She had a stoic serious look on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Um, I'm trying to survive this desert..." He noticed her intense stare at him.

"Are you from the DWMA?" The black haired boy gave a cold look.

"No, I'm not, I'm starting up my own group that's going to rival the academy." He smirked, feeling proud of his idea. The woman had a faint glint in her eyes hearing about his plans.

"Tell me more about this group?"

"Well, so far it's only me, but the way I see it, we'll just save lives any way we can. Just our own rules to live by, answering to no one, that way we all get stronger at our own pace and not the academy's pace." Roy explained, his light coffee eyes shining a bit.

"I want in, my name is Nicolette, but call me Nico." Her tone always remained with serious poison, it unnerved the boy.

"Roy... are you a weapon or meister?"

"Meister, you?" She turned around, facing the opposite direction she was going before.

"I'm a weapon, a gun blade." Nico tilted her head to look at him, the permanent glare in her eyes scaring him.

"That's incredibly different, let me see you transform, now." She commanded. Roy nodded and flashed a crimson red. Forming into an orb before flashing into a gun blade. The blade being straight forward out, being a bit short, but still long. The trigger rested between the blade and handle, above it was a six chamber cylinder. The handle itself was aligned with the blade, being more of a machete. "Amazing, and you can actually fire soul bullets?" The boy's reflection appeared in the blade.

"Yeah, but they don't go far. So hope you're good with short distance fighting." Nico smiled as she rested the blunt edge of the blade on her shoulder and back.

"No complaints here." keeping him rested on her shoulder, Nico began walking back the way she came from, knowing it was the same direction Roy was heading in.

"Now about that water."

"Oh that, I don't have any, I just wanted to see what you had to offer, but don't worry, I passed by some cactuses on my here." The weapon wanted to yell at her, but he didn't want to lose his only member in the first five seconds, he held his tongue and waited. _'At least she's carrying me to water...'_

Roy watched as she trek through the desert, not stopping for a moment, determined to get to their destination, wherever that might be. Nico didn't stop, she was still going, despite the worries from the weapon. He kept insisting that he could carry her, but she refused every offer. Eventually she passed a cactus.

"Finally, a target." She brandished the gun blade and charged at the cactus, first slicing off the thorns all over. Taking the momentum from the first few cuts, she shifted hands and cut horizontally. Nico stuck her hand out and caught the cactus piece with it's contained water still intact. She stabbed Roy into the dirt and watched as he resumed human form. "Here you go."

He took the cactus style cup of water and bowed to her. "Thanks, that was kinda cool using the cactus as a practice dummy while getting me water." He took a sip and relished that water. Roy handed it back to his new partner. "Here, I left some for you."

"Thank you, but I don't need it." He sighed, knowing she was too strong willed to accept his kind offer. He finished the last of the water and began walking ahead of her.

"C'mon, we're wasting daylight just standing here." Nico let a sigh escape her lips as she followed but took the lead again.

* * *

The two eventually made it to Reno Nevada, Nico's home city. She led him to her own mansion.

"Wow, you're loaded with money..." The boy gasped as he marveled at the home.

"My father is a successful business man." She explained. Roy sat at the couch and waited for his new partner to say something.

"I actually have to let him know about our agreement. I'll be right back."

"Actually, is it ok if I take a look around town, I'll make sure to come back as soon as I can." Nico gave him an approving nod, with the green light given, Roy walked out and wandered throughout the suburbs. He needed to clear his head from the excitement of a successful first recruitment. His wandering eventually caused him to crash into another person, one that remained still even as he bumped into them.

"I'm so sorry about that, I should look where I'm going." Roy quickly apologized as he stared at a young man at his height. Snow white hair that swept over his eyes and flared out in a wavy manner in the back. His eyes were heterochromatic, the right being a light blue with amber specks, the left being amber with blue spikes around the pupil. Those eyes, so alike yet still different. He couldn't stop staring. He noticed that he was staring and that this boy wore a black mask starting from the bridge of his nose that covered all the way to his neck beneath his shirt.

"It's fine, I don't mind it at all." His voice remained still in tone. Giving him a sense of calm stoic nature. The boy began to walk off but something about him screamed something that Roy couldn't really put his finger on yet.

"What a strange guy..." Deciding he had enough walking to deal with today, Roy made his way back to the mansion.

When he walked in through the double doors, he found Nico standing next to the same boy he bumped into earlier.

"Hey, it's you." Roy smiled as he saw the same mismatched eyes glance at him.

"You met him before?" Nico stared at both her weapon and guest.

"Yeah, a while ago when I was walking, who is he?"

"Well, I didn't want my father to be unprotected during my enrollment at the DWMA, so I hired him as a bodyguard. But his services will no longer be needed since I'm staying home and searching for potential members for our group." Roy stared at the white haired boy again. It was hard to tell by his loose fitting long sleeve shirt, but he seemed to have a nice build. At least it seemed like that by his stature, hard to tell under the black shirt.

"He can stay, if he's good enough to be a bodyguard then he should be a great member." The young woman looked at the gun blade.

"That's not a bad idea, why didn't I think of that before?" She held her chin, as if trying to rationalize why she never thought of it. "Enough with this, it's getting late, let me show you to your room." For a second, Roy wondered why she didn't use the plural of room. After following Nico throughout the house, she eventually stopped at a set of doors.

"You two will be staying in this room, since we're forming a team, we need to be put in training. Sharing a room will be one way to train us, and to show my dedication, I'm even leaving the comfort of my luxurious bedroom to room in them as well." When she opened the door, the sight of a few beds set up in rows greeted them. A few dressers next to each bed, and a few desks and lamps. "This will be the boy's room, the one across from this one will be for the girl's." Nico finished her explaining before going into said room.

For a full minute, there was nothing but complete silence between the white haired boy and Roy.

"So... what's your name?"

"Salem..." He answered, not so much as turning to him.

"Man... talk about antisocial..." The black haired boy sighed and put on a wide smile. "Well, I'm Roy, Roy Komamura! How's about you tell me your full name?"

"I'd rather not." Salem crossed his arms and sat on a bed, silently claiming it as his own.

"Ya gotta be shitting me man. No one is that cold hearted, out with it already." Roy began to get impatient and a bit annoyed at this young man.

"Salem W. Cadwell." The black haired weapon smiled, having finally gotten an answer.

"Good, we're making progress. Now tell me what makes you a great body guard?" Without warning, Salem gripped his right wrist and strained his right palm. Sparks flying off of his fingertips and creating electricity, what made it even more unique was the color, pitch black with a glowing outline.

"I can project my wavelength without a meister. Soul Force is what they call it." Roy stared in amazement at the black electricity.

"Damn that's awesome." The black haired boy yawned and looked over at the closest bed to the door. "Well, we better get some sleep." He removed his hoodie and tossed it to the side lazily. Jumping into his bed without any disregard for how stupid it looked. He looked over to see that Salem had changed rather quickly, yet keeping his mask on. _'I'm too tired to ask right now...'_

With his thoughts drifting away, the boy fell asleep along with the others in the house.

* * *

**Yay, two characters introduced. And I'm currently working on the cover art for this story right now. So hope you liked the real intro. Again, you're character will appear eventually, hopefully the next few chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: More Recruits

**Yay, second chapter. Still working on the cover. But we get a few more characters in this chapter. Also horrible news right. I just got word that SOPA is back and trying to get passed again. For those of you that don't know what it is, it's a world wide law that will keep anything fanbased off the internet due to copyright issue. It was meant to stop bootleg copies of trademarked merchandise, but it also affects Fanart, Parody Videos, and Fanfiction. Meaning that this site, Devianart, and even YouTube will no longer be allowed. This is very stupid, but we need people to sign a petition to stop it again. I don't have a link up for it, but my friend Runie-Sama has one on her Bio. Please, Fanfiction has done so much for me and I don't want to see it go. I have too many fond memories in here, and it's the only place where I can speak with the love of my life. There's not much time left, so please spread the word and sign. So now that I explained that, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer? I don't even know her...**

* * *

"Oh my Death, that was exhausting." A blonde girl complained as she fell straight to her bed.

"C'mon, Jo. It wasn't that hard." Her partner remarked as she sat at her bed opposite to the other. The blonde, Josephine or Jo, turned her body around and looked at her partner.

"Lux, you're just as tired as me, I can see you struggling to stay up right." The green haired girl began to break in a cold sweat. She hated showing how easily tired out she gets.

"No I'm not." Lux had replied dully. Her partner glared.

"I hate it when you act tough, I know full well that your exhausted and trying to hide it."

"It's not my fault the academy has been giving us tougher missions to train us, what happened to excelling at our own pace?" Lux blamed her tired body on the DMWA. Though it was a true claim, the academy has been pushing their lower class students in hopes to help them achieve greater heights.

"You're a great meister, you just need to learn to do a Resonance and we can move up to the EAT class." Jo had brought up an issue they had. No matter how hard Lux would try, she couldn't grasp a simple Soul Resonance. But she made up for that with her fighting abilities, despite wearing herself out from pushing herself.

"Thanks Jo, but I can't take all the credit. What's a meister without her weapon?" The two smiled at each other at their small bond. Now that they're were at better moods, Lux found it to be a great moment to fall back in her bed and fall asleep.

* * *

During the morning, Nico sighed in relief as Death City came into view. After an agreement to the plan she proposed to gathering new members, she had to face her last interrupted challenge. She was completing her Death Valley trip to the academy, though yesterday was more than enough of a walk, she couldn't help but feel that she needed to take this on again with no distractions.

Of course the walk wouldn't be just for another shot at personal glory. She was going to the DMWA to pose as a new student to find any others that wanted in on their independent group. She strolled through the winding streets of the city and made her way up the long steps of the academy. She looked up at the laughing sun to guess that the time was around 3 or so. She watched as a couple students passed her on their way down the steps.

Nico assessed the students, but found that none of them seemed to stand out to her. The black haired woman decided to sit by the entrance and scout the potential in one spot.

"Lux, we shouldn't go on that mission, I've heard terrible things about it." Nico watched as a blonde girl with a low ponytail that was thrown over her shoulder begged her partner to not take a mission. The partner was a green haired girl wearing a beanie a darker shade from her hair and a blue tank top under a green military jacket. From what she could tell, this girl really liked the color green.

"We need to take it, Jo. This one is required." Lux explained. Nico couldn't help but think her search was over.

"Excuse me ladies, but may I ask what is troubling you?"

"We got assigned a dangerous mission for our required assessment, we don't succeed, we get expelled." The green haired girl explained. All three women stared at each other with different shades of blue with different intents behind them. Lux being a dark shade of blue, thinking about the mission ahead of her. Josephine worrying a bit for her meister and the intention of this stranger, her eyes being a light blue tinted with kindness. Nico on the other had was formulating a plan to guarantee these two as part of their group, all while her blue eyes kept a watchful eye on them, her eyes giving a sense that they could see past any deceit.

"I may be able to help you, but if only you would be willing to give me something in return." The black haired woman proposed an offer. Lux smiled and felt determination flood her being.

"We'll do it, any thing to help us stay and get stronger." Although she knew it was bad that she agreed without hearing the terms, Lux was ready to get back on top with a bit of help. Jo on the other hand was skeptical about it, but she would stick by her meister's side through thick or thin no matter what. _'They're only taking my offer to stay at the academy... Maybe this is a good thing.' _

Nico began to formulate other plans to go along with keeping the two at the DWMA. _'They can be our means for mission searches. Perfect.'_

* * *

The black haired boy sighed as he walked through a forest. He was glad that he was given the chance to have some privacy, sharing a room with another guy is great... If he wasn't so antisocial and quiet. Roy craved a bit of conversation, and clearly Salem isn't all for words. Which wasn't really a problem if the Gun Blade didn't forget he was in the room.

"Seriously, I need to put a bell on him..." He muttered to himself, thinking about the somewhat ninja boy. "Great, I'm talking to myself, the first sign of Madness. Next I'll be hearing and chasing music that isn't there..." Realizing the irony of the moment, Roy heard a wind instrument in the distance. "Might as well become crazy voluntarily." The boy began to hum to along with the music and put a little spring in each step, chuckling a bit at his stupidity.

When the music seemed the loudest, he entered into a clearing with a lone figure playing the music. From what he could see at his position, it was a blonde women. Her hair being like golden sunrays that reached to shoulder length. Roy slowly approached her, hoping not to interrupt her playing. After reaching her, the woman seemed to be playing an Ocarina, being a fan of the Legend of Zelda series, Roy began to smile at the similarities between that Ocarina and the Ocarina of Time.

As she played, the blonde kept her eyes closed and swayed a bit as she played each note. Not a single thought of why this woman was playing music out of the middle of the forest ever occurred to him. Though he couldn't help but clap when she finished her performance. Her eyes opened to reveal very unnaturally bright pink eyes.

"That was amazing, can't believe of how much of a dedicated fan of Zelda you are."

"I love the series, though it makes me wish I was the Master Sword and Fi." Roy tilted his head at her little statement.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a weapon, and I wish that I was the Master Sword, but frankly I'm a knife." The black haired weapon smiled at his own luck.

"So uh... You wanna join a group I'm forming, we're trying to be a bit like the DWMA but a bit more free."

"Sure why not, also, I'm Melody."

"Awesome. Name's Roy by the way, c'mon, let's go, I need to see one of our members in town." He felt that her name was very fitting. _'Wonder if Salem and Nico are doing this well.'_

* * *

The snow haired boy feinted to the left while anticipating the next strike. He was wondering what was wrong with his opponent, just seconds before he was idling chatting with this possible recruit, now he was dodging a knife from him.

"C'mon, it won't hurt as bad if you accept the pain." The man hissed as he lick the blade. His eyes being demonic red with black lining the crimson hair was a dark black, like if someone had poured ink that dripped down his face, even being pulled back in a low ponytail.

Salem glared at him, but knew that he was possibly a great candidate now that he was seeing his skills. The masked boy was having a difficult time evading, which was slightly impressing him. Though he was trying to restrict having to use Soul Force on him since they were in public, and the cops were currently on their way. The crazed attacker faked a left hook and landed a cut a cut on Salem's shoulder.

The white haired boy felt the sting melt away from the adrenaline. He promised himself he wouldn't slip up after getting hit first. Predicting that his attacks were created from the spur of the moment and not planned, Salem decided to try that as well. He dashed out towards his foe and lowered himself to dodge a kick, in retaliation he swept the black haired man's legs and uppercutted his spine on the fall, adding a bit of his Black Electricity to the force of the blow.

The man cried out in pain only to begin laughing maniacally. Thinking quick, Salem restrained him by holding him to the ground and pinning him. Taking away his weapon as well. He watched as he thrashed under his weight and struggled to break free, still well in the Madness.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A voice called, the white haired boy looked up to his comrade along with a woman.

"Found a new recruit." He stated to him.

"You're not supposed to scare the people in a restaurant. What happened to keeping a low profile?" Roy asked, the woman he was with walked over to the crazed man.

"He began to attack the second I accidentally spilled his soda." Salem briefed. Melody held the cheek of the man and he immediately stopped thrashing. His eyes seemed to soften as he became sane.

"Hey there, I'm Melody, nice to meet you." She greeted the previously mad man. The man smiled at her and spoke in a regular tone.

"I'm Damien Cruise, it's nice to meet you too."

It was like Melody was oblivious to the chaos that was unleashed here, disregarding that he was in a rampage. Roy sighed as he looked at the similarities at the way both the two dressed. Damien was in a black leather jacket with a red t-shirt under and black jeans. Even wearing steel toe boots. Whereas Melody wore a half leather jacket that covered only her chest with a white tank top under. A pair of heeled boots and skinny jeans was what really pulled the look together.

"He actually possesses Soul Perception, which will help balance our team out." Salem added.

"Is he a meister or weapon?"

"Meister." Roy smiled at the two bellow Salem, Damien still being restrained while Melody kneeled in front of him to speak.

"We got another pair to add."

* * *

**Hurray, I manged to add two more pairs of characters. But seriously, help out with stopping SOPA. I was freaking out the moment I heard about it, but I'm pretty sure it won't get passed for many reasons.**

**First, it's against the freedom of Speech and Expression. We as Fanfiction writers want nothing more than to express our ideas and plots with each other without fear of consequence and with knowledge that our ideas will never be more than a written story. But with the copyright piracy law, it completely takes away our second amendment and our hard work of hours spent on writing and creating plots with a few OC creations.**

**Second, Copyrighted things online. I know of an actual Copyrighted series that does it's own share of parodies. So in a way, that piracy law has to get rid of something that is still protected by it's own law. Contradictory my dear Watson.**

**Final reason, the most obvious and possibly important. YouTube... SOPA is really going to try and get rid of that? That's been around forever, no way are the many viewers of it are going to let it pass by. Besides, when the most subscribed person on there gets his viewers by playing games that have copyrights, people are gonna be pissed when they can't see their favorite Youtuber and throw a fucking chair.**

**So even with my valid reasons of why it won't get passed, we still need a safety net. Please sign that petition.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Lion Heart

**More characters introduced. Incase people lose track, here is the characters so far.**

**Nico, Roy, Salem, Lux, Jo, Melody, and Damien. That's about half of the characters. Only four more to reveal.**

* * *

"I see you brought me some good recruits." Nico commented on both Melody and Damien. Both already growing close, especially since they both were Otakus and conversed with each other constantly about old anime and shows.

"Yeah, but Cruise over there has a Madness problem, and Melody seems to be the only thing to bring him out of it. Guy freaks out just by spilling his Dr. Pepper." Roy informed his meister. Also staring at her choice of members. Both girls seemed a bit fragile. But the Gun Blade was loving the blonde's light blue vest with a hood. He was a sucker for hoodies.

"Doesn't matter, time to reveal your weapon forms, ladies." The black haired woman commanded. Lux grabbed a hold of Josephine's hand, the blonde glowing a dull blue and forming into a long flat blade with the same dull blue coloring, the handle however was a black material.

"Jo's a Flat Claymore."

"That will do good for multiple enemies surrounding you." Nico added.

"Aww, and here I am wanting to be a sword..." Melody sighed but felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"It's fine, I prefer a knife." Melody blushed a bit and glowed a dark gold before forming into a small knife. The blade being gold while the handle was black, three short blades coming off from the base of the bottom appearing like a key.

"Flashy, but still a bit effective if you want to trick a foe." The black haired woman apparently was the expert on all weapons. "Now, Lux was it? On with the details of your mission."

The green haired meister cleared her throat before speaking out. "Our mission is a witch hunt, we're supposed to take down a witch terrorizing a town."

Roy smiled. "Sounds easy if you let all of us take care of it."

"But, Lord Death is going to be watching on his mirror. We can just let you help and explain to him that we did it by ourselves. He'll know something's up." Jo added, feeling a bit uncomfortable being in the large home.

"I've already designed a plan to make sure we can still help to keep you in the academy and keep Death away from the mirror." Nico added. The oldest member spoke out.

"Who died and made you the leader?" Cruise was a bit mad that he was taking orders from younger kids. He was already in his twenties, making him more mature than the others.

"I do not hold the position of leader, because I did not begin the group, I'm merely the tactics and combat instructor of the group." Roy felt a few eyes scan him, then moving onto to Salem and back to him.

"I'm the one who started this thing, so I'm the leader?" The black haired weapon seemed a bit unsure of his status.

"Great..." The eldest member rolled his eyes. "What's your first order of business, Leader?" Roy felt the sarcasm in his voice, he stopped to think of how the group should actually be run.

"First order of business, anything goes. We work to get the job done, no questions asked. Second rule, murder of humans is only allowed if necessary, but do not feed the human soul to your weapon, and weapons do not eat 'em! Final rule, My status as leader is just a title, it's nice if you run things by me and my meister, but do not hesitate to go against us, we can't always be right, so if you feel something needs to be done differently on the field, do it!" He kept a stern voice and smiled as he finished.

"A better system couldn't have been thought up, well done Roy." Nico congratulated him. His smile grew wider. "Now onto the mission briefing, I'll assign specific jobs to each of you, it's you job to get it done."

The other members nodded and listened closely to the plan.

* * *

The time had come for the elaborate plan to begin. Stationed to keep Lord Death distracted from his mirror were Salem, Melody, and Damien. The trio walked up the steps of the academy, while remaining vigilant.

"Great, I get this job with the poser." Cruise sighed as he looked at Salem. Melody latched onto his arm and smiled.

"Don't worry about it, we'll be fine."

"I'm worried about our job, I just don't like a coward who won't show his face." He continued walking up the steps and sighed. The white haired boy had heard every word, he wanted to speak out and explain himself, but something kept his tongue still. Salem shook his head and picked up his pace, wanting to get the mission done and over.

The second they reached the inside of the DMWA, they hugged the walls and made sure the halls were empty before moving forward. A impulsive thought came into the insanity filled mind of Damien.

"If we're supposed to keep Death away from his mirror, wouldn't it be easier made a ruckus to force him to check what's going on?" Melody titled her head then quickly nodded. Salem kept his stoic expression, but did understand the logic behind it.

"I think that will help, what should we destroy first?" The white haired boy asked. Cruise had a sadistic grin.

"How about we spar instead, that way I can avenge my dear Dr. Pepper and we get this mission done?" Salem held up his fists. letting a few sparks pulsate in them for a bit of intimidation.

"Works for me."

* * *

Roy sighed, he was tired staying in weapon form, he was getting stiff and bored. But Nico insisted that he stayed as a Gun Blade throughout the mission. He didn't want to argue with her, an angry Nico is not the sight he wants to see when he dies. The two stayed on the outskirts of town where the witch was residing at, Lux and Josephine were currently weeding it out to fall into the ambush. Though the worry that their other team isn't successful in distracting the Death God was eating at their minds.

The black haired woman shook off the feeling and focused her senses. He could hear faint signs of a battle.

"Aww c'mon, you girls are a bit boring to deal with." A man's voice called. He had gray wavy long hair that was black around his neck. His eyes were a deep aqua blue that really popped in his appearance. What was really noticeable was his swishing lion tail and ears, the right ear being pierced with three rings. "Chain Swarm!" As he glowed a bright blue, metal chains began emerging from the ground, attempting to restrict Lux and Jo. Using the blade to deflect a few chains, the green haired girl leaped back and fell to her knees, already meeting exhaustion.

She growled in anger towards the lion witch and crawled back a bit to help put some distance between them. He sighed and looked around. Currently, they were around a shopping district, but the citizens had all ran away long before the fight started.

Lux had finally found the strength to get up, picking up an object as she did and placed it in her pocket. She charged at the witch and sliced diagonally on his chest, but smirked as chains bind the weapon. Said metal bindings were from all different directions, eventually spreading to kidnap Lux as well. As a small joke, the witch turned them upside down and pulled out a stick.

"What are you doing!?" Josephine yelled, her reflection in the blade being shocked and scared. The lion witch began poking Lux in the cheek and laughing as he did so.

"Nyah nyah~ Whatcha gonna do about it!" Both the captive girls sweat dropped at the low maturity he was displaying. Not at all like he had during the battle.

"I think this guy is a moron..." The blonde claymore stated out loud.

"Only idiots find joy in this." The green haired meister added, although she was thankful for a time to rest, even if her world was spun around.

* * *

A punch connected with the dark black haired man's jawline, with the added effect of crippling electricity. Both fighting at a no holds bar showdown. Though Salem was at a disadvantage, fighting without a weapon partner.

Cruise spat out some blood and dashed at his opponent. Cutting upwards with Melody, then quickly reversing the grip to stab with the key design, only to scrape the white haired boy time after time. The destruction the two were causing was fairly adequate. Seeing as they were bursting through walls and tossing the lunch tables. If Lord Death wasn't paying attention to this, then he wouldn't even be paying attention to Lux and Jo's mission.

"Time for our resonance Melody! Gate Key!" In an instant, Cruise had vanished. The lights had also gone with him. Being alert and on guard, Salem awaited to hear his opponent. Only to find searing pain across his chest and again on his back. The pain was too close together and too far apart to be from the same attacks, it was as if he was striking from two different areas.

"What's going on in here!?" The white haired boy turned his head at the only source of light and the direction of the voice. It was Death the Kid, the current Lord Death. Unfortunately, he was blocking the only exit. Just as Salem was about to charge Lord Death, he felt a hand grip his shoulder and found himself outside the city.

"Turns out, Gate Key allows me to travel through Shadows. Now I think I won this match." He smirked and looked at Salem. The white haired boy walked away, ignoring him and the bleeding he was suffering through.

* * *

"Dammit, now I'm bored..." The lion witch tossed aside the stick and sat on the ground with a bored expression. Lux deadpanned and tried her luck.

"Maybe if you set us free, we can fight again so you won't be bored?" Surprisingly, it worked. The chains vanished and Lux managed a graceful recovery and grabbed her trusted weapon. The witch's right eye began to glow brighter than the other as he shifted form into a large lion. "Crap! I didn't know he could do that!"

The lion witch roared as he approached the green haired meister, yet it was having trouble coordinating it's feet and ended up tripping. Lux sweat dropped, but made her way to him. He opened his mouth to roar at her, but Lux stuffed an apple in his mouth, the apple being the object she picked up earlier.

"Zip it!" The lion panicked and spat out the fruit and scrapped it's tongue on the ground. She felt sorry for having to kill him at the moment. Lux raised her Claymore and quickly brought it down, only to hear a clashing between metals.

"You passed, I can tell you really are ruthless on the field." Nico held back the blade with Roy. "But let's see if we can get another member. Would you like to be in our group, Mr. Lion?" Reverting back to his human form, the witch frowned as he sighed.

"Maybe, but my name is Striker Neon, not Mr. Lion."

"I'll take that as a yes. Come along, Neon." The black haired meister rested her weapon on her shoulder and walked away. Having Striker, Lux and Jo follow her in confusion.

* * *

**Yay, we have the buffoon in the team now. I promise, more characters than one in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Chaos Begins

**... I don't really know what to say. I drew out the cover, BUT I THINK IT LOOKS HORRIBLE! Seriously, I'll try and make a better cover to use. In other news, I'm trying to write singable English lyrics to Shounen Brave... Wish me luck on that. Also, I guarantee that the last of the characters will appear in this chapter. Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Hey Nico, how come we're letting a witch join our group instead of killing him and creating a Death Scythe?" Roy asked as he watched Lux and Jo jead back to Death City to their dorm.

"I saw how inexperienced that lion witch is, he it's better we train him and be on our side than to let him get killed by the academy and used for the same purpose they hunt for them." The black haired woman explained. She walked back inside her home with the members currently living with them. "Be sure to show those two boys to their new room."

"I will, come on guys." The black haired weapon lead Damien and Striker to the men's living quarters. As he opened the door, he pointed at the spare beds. "We all sleep in the same room, the first two are mine and Salem's, so I guess take the other two next to them." The lion witch immediately leaped across the room and took the bed on Salem's side. Leaving the others to sweat drop and Cruise to take the one on Roy's side.

"That one girl is lucky, she only has to share a room with Melody." The black haired man sighed and placed a mini fridge under his bed.

"Why the mini fridge...?" Salem asked, voice surprisingly calm and not freaked out.

"My stash of Dr. Pepper." He responded and laid in the bed. "Any of you go anywhere near it, I will hang you on a tree by your ears." They all stared at Striker and his lion ears. Seeing as his would be hilarious to see pinned to a tree.

"Well, night everyone." The Gun Blade smiled and pulled the covers over himself.

* * *

The sun baked the ground as the lone black haired girl walked through the streets. Nico didn't want to wait for everyone to wake up to find more recruits, so she left by her own accord. She stopped upon seeing a crowd of people gathering around a fight of some sort. Curiosity easting at her, she entered the crowd and easily forced her way into the front. It was indeed a fight, a black haired boy against three men.

"This should be interesting..." She muttered while crossing her arms. The boy had soft golden eyes and small spikes adorning his hair. The boy gracefully dodged all the attacks, and didn't seemed fazed by the ones that landed. Taking a closer look, he was bleeding through his clothes and bruises were all over his body. "This boy is really tough... "

"Give up already, you can't win kid." The golden eyed boy laughed.

"I'll admit, I'm holding back." He extended his arm as it flashed a light blue t become a blade. _'He's a weapon!' _Nico gasped but quickly smiled, she found the next recruit.

"What the hell!?" The attackers cried.

"Now give it back, unless you want to get cut up by a Reaper Scythe." One of the men tossed over a bag, they all ran away along with the crowd. Nico and the weapon being the only ones in the street.

"So, you're a weapon huh? You mind joining a group I'm in?" The boy looked at her and thought for a moment.

"If it's the DWMA, then no thanks."

"We're not in association with that academy, it's a rogue group that operates on it's own terms." The black haired meister stretched her hand out to his. "You want in?"

"Sure, name's Icewrye by the way, just call me Ice though."

"Nico." The two shook. Ice began to follow his new teammate to her home. While he did so, he pulled out a chocolate bar from the bag. The black haired meitser stared in a bit of astonishment. This boy just threatened three men over chocolate, and in the process is badly beaten...

"Is something wrong?" He noticed her stare and looked at the sweets in his hand. "You want it?"

"No, you earned it..." She shook it off and continued to lead him home.

* * *

"And this is where you will be staying with the other males of our group..." Nico opened the door and revealed a battle ground. Both Cruise and Roy were fighting, Salem dodging a few comical items such as a drawer and pillow every now and then. Striker swinging on the expensive chandelier. "What is going in here." She interrupted the battle, surprisingly not yelling but not in her usual tone. It was just scary to them.

Earlier that Morning

Around a half hour when Nico left, the crimson eyes meister began to awake, only to feel something in the bed with him. When he opened his eyes, he found that Roy was cuddling up to his body.

"What the fuck are you doing in my bed?!" Cruise yelled, launching him out of the bed with a flip. The black haired weapon recovered before hitting the ground and searched for a blunt object to protect himself with.

"I'm so sorry, I tend to sleep-cuddle!" He almost let his rage subside, but then he looked around to notice that a certain lion had gotten into his stash.

"You drank my precious!" Damien nearly choked him to death, if Salem hadn't intervened and knocked him back, cowering away, Striker held onto the chandelier for dear life. Eventually this scene became what Nico and Ice walked into.

Present time

The black haired woman had Cruise in a headlock, slowly tightening her grip and threatening to snap his neck.

"He started this mess by getting in my bed!" He yelled pointing at Roy.

"He wasn't the one who went on a rampage. As punishment, you will stay in here and fix up the whole room while the rest of us go on missions and search for more members." She read his punishment.

"Serves ya right for overreacting." Roy chuckled, getting a stare from his meister that made him nearly crap his pants.

"You're not out of this either, in fact, all the men in this room must go find recruits." Striker and Roy groaned while Salem remained calm about the sudden order.

"Even me?" Ice asked. Damien took a moment to look at his soul.

"A very bright light blue soul with smooth edges, yet the spikes also adorning it like his hair, he would make a perfect match for the poser." He huffed, The snow white haired boy approached Ice, gold meeting mismatched eyes.

"My name is Salem, you?"

"Ice, like the whole mask thing." The white haired boy blinked before shaking his hand, Ice glowed a bright blue and soon become the form of a scythe.

"Holy shit he looks badass!" The men gawked at the amazing looking scythe. The whole staff was composed of bones, the blade being a light blue and protruding out of a silver dragon's head, the mouth appearing to swallow the blade. Salem easily held the weapon and brandished it with pride.

"Now that makes us have three weapon and meister pairs, go out and find me more recruits." Nico commanded as she watched Cruise clean.

* * *

The members sent to search were split into groups of two. Roy being stuck with the dimwitted witch and Salem with his new weapon. The white haired boy and his golden eyed weapon searched through the mountain side, finding a couple caves.

They weren't sure why they were searching them, hell if they found Melody randomly in the woods, maybe they would another girl living in a cave?

"Hey, what was up with the fight, does that always happen?" Ice asked, trailing behind his partner.

"The first we got into a huge fight, I don't doubt that more will come." He responded and heard a noise coming from the cave. Taking action, he soften his steps and made his way in. Salem scanned the entire cave until noticing a small crack in the rock wall, big enough for someone to hide in. Ice stayed outside the cave, choosing to not interrupt his meister in his unspoken work.

Peering into the crack, Salem found a sword being pointed at his face. He was unflinching as he stared at the light blue eyes of the wielder of the blade.

"Get out of here." A voice growled, obvious female.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Then why are you wearing a mask, only bad people wear masks." She responded. The white haired boy sighed before backing away slowly, but the blade was kept at the same distance at his face. The girl emerging from the hiding place, revealing her long black hair and tan skin to him. She studied up his figure, seeing more of his mismatched eyes, the mix of amber and sky blue, complimented by the white hair that brushed over them.

The swordswoman felt her cheeks flush a bit of red, she honestly though his eyes were really beautiful.

"I have my reasons to wear it."

"O-Ok... So why are you here?" She sheathed her blade and noticed the black haired boy standing outside, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the darkness of the cave. The blood rushed to her face. _'Why are cute guys here?'_

"We're just looking for people to join our group, based on the sword you're carrying, you might be interested. So, wanna join?" Ice took control of asking, seeing as he knew Salem wasn't much of a talker.

"Ok! My name is Akari, by the way." She smiled and ran out of the cave.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ice and that guy you almost cut is my meister, Salem."

Akari smiled, she liked the idea of working with these cute guys.

* * *

The Gun Blade sighed as he walked throughout a casino with Striker following him. They honestly didn't want to search for any potential in random locations, so they decided to just cool down at a casino's arcade and say they searched for people.

Though, he started to wonder about the many problems of his lion buddy. He was beginning to believe he had short term memory loss. One second he could be chasing a laser and then ask where he was. Now, he was staring at a dog and for a few minutes and lost track of Roy. That is until the brown eyed boy dragged him away.

"You are seriously more of a liability than an asset." He sighed as he sat next to a woman. He saw her style and notice how bright it was. Black spiky hair held up with a high ponytail, streaks of lime green throughout it. Two strands of hair hovering over her forehead that were pure lime green. Her eyes sharing the same shade as the highlights in her hair. Even her clothes coordinated with her hair perfectly, with added cuffs and a chain attached to her pants. He felt Striker poking his side, just being annoying to him. Wanting to get away from him, but not in an obvious way. He scooted away from him and closer to the woman next to him. Eventually he accidently touched her and felt a burning sensation.

"Yeouwch!" He screamed and fell over. The girl looked at him and began to worry.

"I'm so sorry about that! I tend to burn people just with a touch..." She apologized.

"No, it's HIS fault, if he wasn't being annoying, I wouldn't have touched you trying to get away." Roy pointed at Striker.

"Hey, it's Striker and Nico's weapon." A voice called, both the boys turned their heads to see Lux and Josephine. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Finding more recruits, you?" Striker tilted his head as he looked at the green haired girl.

"Whose she?" He asked, getting kick to his face by Roy.

"We're on another mission, a kishin nest is settled here in the casino." The lion witch rubbed his nose as he noticed something going on. The exits and entrances were all closing up.

"Uh, guys..."

"Not now Striker." Both Jo and Lux yelled at the lion. Lux not forgetting being held upside down and poked with a stick.

"The doors are shutting..." He stated as it was too late to notice.

"Shit, the people are trapped, that means... It's an all you can eat buffet!" The blonde Claymore realized and grabbed onto her partner's hand, shifting forms.

"Dammit, I don't have Nico with me..." Roy growled, he heard a chuckle behind him. He turned to see the girl that burned him by accident.

"Dude, we can take 'em." She had a cocky grin.

* * *

**BAM! Cliffhanger. Yay, everyone is introduced. Now we have the whole Rogue group... I'm gonna try and find a real group name for them. I'm really going to be original about it. Also, I have a little message for my favorite guest reviewer.**

**Sorry that I haven't played the Elder Scrolls series, but we can still do it, you'll just have to explain a lot to me, and I wouldn't mind at all listening to you. And if not, I can do another Starfox story, I don't mind. Now my question. If you can hear me sing any song, which would it be? Note, I will most likely learn it just for you... Ok that's a lie, I WILL do it...**


	7. Chapter 7: Chaos Resolved

**Now to resolve that cliffhanger. It's also raining where I'm at... I don't like the rain. It pisses me off and makes me super depressed...**

**Disclaimer: I only own one OC, every other awesome character was given to me to use for this story.**

* * *

The Black haired young man tensed up as the doors shut. He watched as Striker got ready as well as the girls. Even the stranger that burned him. He watched the crowds intently for any signs of the Kishin Eggs attacking. But it was hard to tell in the panic and unease in the civilians.

"Striker, can you sniff out any Kishin Eggs?" Roy asked, hoping that the lion could sniff out the targets. He snarled as he ran in the large crowd of people. "Son of a bitch..." The black haired boy ran after him, keeping his eyes peeled for any kishins.

Lux stabbed Josephine into the ground and looked focused her senses. Although she didn't posses Soul Perception, she would use her natural sense to locate Kishins.

"You found them yet?" Her weapon asked as the green haired meister smiled.

"Yeah, there are about fifteen, two are heading for us right now." Lux pulled out her claymore from the ground and stared at the barricaded exit. Just as predicted, two crazed looking men fell down from the ceiling with SMGs in their hands. "Shit!" She cried as they quickly fired. Though Lux and the girl evaded the bullets, they rounds did not go to waste. A few bystanders were hit in the crossfire, killing a few and others wounded.

"We can't let them conduct a mass murder!" Jo called out.

"I know, but mass murder is killing people individually, multiple murders is for killing many at once." Lux corrected her weapon, a tic mark appeared on the blade. Showing her anger for the uncalled for correction.

"Whatever! Just take them down while they reload!" Ignoring a bit of the advice, the green haired girl ran in avoiding the fire aimed at her sprinting feet as she dragged the light blue blade behind her. Just as the clip ended, she was already one foot away from the closest egg. Swinging her weapon to her front, Lux spun on herself to kick the gun out of the kishin's hands. Using the momentum from the kick, she brought the blade from the same direction her kick came from and sliced the first gunner. His grin slightly fading as the hatred in his eyes tried to spite Lux for cutting his rampage short. All that remained of his existence was the tainted red soul.

"Now the other!" The blonde called out. But a warm and steel like object was put up to the back of her head.

"Any last words before I eat your soul?" _Dammit, I was careless!'_

"Yeah, rest in pieces!" A familiar voice called out as Gun fell apart in the kishin's hands. Three pieces of the firearm now lay on the floor as the gunner stared out at the woman with the bright green highlights. Protruding from her knuckles were three crescent shape blades. The outer rim being shaded black as the inner blades were the lime green she seemed to adore. A strange liquid seemed to drip off of the blades. Without any warning, she ran in at the defenseless kishin and sliced him to pieces, his body parts flying in many directions before she could locate the Kishin egg.

"Now we have to find the others, hope Roy and Striker are doing fine." Lux ran in towards the crowd which she saw her teammates disappear into earlier. The weapon that killed the other kishin grabbed the egg and chased after them, being a bit of backup for them.

* * *

Roy gasped as he saw that many guns were being aimed at him. Somehow in the chase for the lion, he ended up on a stage and now surrounded by the armed kishins. About seven different guns all pointed at the boy.

"Roy!" Striker called out as he swung in, landing right next the Gun Blade.

"About time you dumbass, use your damn chains or something!" The black haired weapon shouted at the lion.

"I will! Swifter Chain!" Straight from the flat hardwood stage they standing on. Many chains latched themselves onto the kishins and turned them upside down. The same spell he used to humiliate Lux and Jo.

"Great, now I'll kill 'em." Roy ran to the closest target and shifted his arm into a blade. He stabbed the first one in the head and kicked off the dead corpse off of his blade, grabbing the egg afterwards and jamming it into his pocket.

"Hurry it up, I can't hold all of them forever!" The lion witch called out, staying in position as the chains began to quiver a bit. _"I forget, he's a witch so using a few spells will tire him out, if only...'_

"Striker, I got an idea!"

"Tell me!" Said witch turned his head to see the Gun Blade flying at his head. He smiled as he caught the weapon by the blade and immediately flipped it around to have a reverse grip on it.

"Weapons were created for the use of witches, so you might be able to do a ton of damage wielding me." Roy explained, seeing as he wasn't feeling painful shocks, and that the lion witch wasn't struggling to carry him. The two resonated nicely at the moment.

"Time to kick some ass!" Striker growled as his fangs stuck out in his grin. He let the constricting spell fade away and charged at the closest kishin. Before it could hit the floor, the lion witch kicked it back up into the air and jumped after it. At their highest point, he unleashed a barrage of bullets, keeping the body suspended in the air and propelling himself back to the ground at a faster rate. Though they fell at an angle. Striker quickly spun himself around and horizontally sliced in a perfect spin. Decapitating two more kishins on his landing.

He smiled as their blood coated his face and rained on the stage, he turned his head to look at the remaining four. Though it was reduced down to two after one kishin fell on top of the other and smashing each others' skulls. The lion witch couldn't help but laugh at his clever timing.

"Get ready you miserable souls." He smiled as he summoned a link of chains to connect the ground and the ceiling, placed exactly at the center of the stage. He leaped to grab a hold of the chain and began climbing higher. Firing down at them as he ascended up to the ceiling. After reaching the top, the lion witch began to laugh even louder. "Chain Swarm!" He shouted as he let go. Millions of the metal bindings fell straight onto the stage, crushing the kishins while Striker remained suspended in the air.

"Damn, how come you never did any of that to Lux and Jo?" Roy's reflection appeared on the blade.

"Who's Lux and Jo?" The lion's ear twitched a bit as he tried to remember. The black haired weapon deadpanned as he sighed. Just as they were about to drop back down to the stage, the sound of a high caliber bullet shattering through the air and the chain rang in their ears as the lion fell. His grip on the weapon was lost and the Gun Blade clashed against the hardwood floor.

"Striker!" He called out as he resumed human form and dove out to catch him. Even when the witch was safely on the ground, he still cringed and held his ears. "Shit, don't tell me they got a sniper on us!" He picked up the witch and ran for cover, he knew that only a sniper bullet could make that sound and pierce through that metal.

Roy took shelter backstage and quickly looked for a place to hide. He noticed a large cage that contained other lions, possibly for a taming show.

"Please don't hurt us..." He whispered as he opened the cage and walked in and laid the witch on his back. The real lions let out a low grumble as the boy entered. "He's a lion too, Striker, become a lion." He nudged the lion witch's side, but only got a groan back from him.

"Why?"

"I found your family..." The Gun Blade joked. Though he shot up and looked at the lions.

"You lied to me..." He glared at them and bared his fangs. "Nyah~!" He shouted at them to be intimidating. Roy facepalmed and sighed.

"We're gonna get eaten..."

* * *

Lux dashed over slots with their unnamed weapon following close behind. She noticed more and more innocent fairy blue souls scattered around the casino. She scanned the area trying to find the source of the murders at the moment. It seemed like the deaths were immediate and sudden, only the sound of the fire giving them any clue on the sniper's location.

"Dammit, I can't find it!" Lux cried out in frustration. She stayed on the move to avoid being an easy target to take down, but fatigue was trying to call at her again. The green haired meister felt her breathing become a bit heavier as she struggled to run. As she slowed down, another fire came close to hitting her foot.

"Lux, you gotta find some place to hide and rest." The blonde advised.

"Alright, hey, Sickle girl, we need to find a place to hide right now, fall back!" The green haired meister commanded the weapon.

"Alright, and my name's Evia by the way." She smiled as she ran in the other direction, finding the restrooms. "We can hide in the stalls!"

Lux used most of her remaining strength to keep up and slid her way into restroom's open doorway along with Evia. They noticed that a few civilians also took shelter in the restroom and gasped simultaneously seeing the large Claymore in Lux's hands.

"It's ok everyone, we're trying to save you all, we just need to find a way to take out the snipers." She calmed everyone down. "Any ideas?" She directed her question back at the meisterless weapon.

"Not really, but what about your buddies, that bored looking guy and the emo cat." Jo suppressed a laugh from hearing Striker's description.

"I just hope they aren't dead... Nico will kill us if we let her weapon get killed..." Josephine added, her reflection appearing on the blade. Many of the innocent gasped again seeing a blonde girl speak out of the weapon. Just as many in the crowd began to whisper about the three, the walls burst open to reveal three lions and Roy sitting on top of one with bright blue eyes.

"We killed the snipers!" He cheered as he looked at the scared senseless citizens. Lux and Jo sweat dropped at the odd entrance.

"That's good... but why are you on lions and Striker?" The black haired boy scratched the back of his head.

"Well, we hid in their cages to get away from the snipers, then Striker started making cat noises at them and I guessed he actually asked them to help...? But who cares! We killed all the kishins! Now I'll get to eat my first egg!" He smiled and cheered. He pulled a large amount of eggs from his pocket.

"Um, maybe save those for later, you might give the survivors heart attacks eating them."

"Right, onward Striker!" Roy kicked his heels on the lion witch's sides as he roared and bashed through the other wall. Leaving everyone feeling awkward.

"Soooooo, you wanna join our group...?" Lux asked Evia as the dust cleared.

"Sure."

* * *

**Only I can make something badass to immature in .5 seconds flat. Anyways, now I have a message to my love.**

**First weekend day, so I hope you aren't driven to Madness yet... If not, then I guess I'll answer your question. But It's what I would say, it's more of actions and words put together. So get ready for some visualization.**

**As mentioned before, would start off with a kiss. But afterwards I would pull you into a hug and whisper. "I don't ever want to let go of you."**

**Cliché, but that's how I see it. So simple question this time. How was your day? Anyways, Aishiteru.**


	8. Chapter 8: Problems Arise

**I can't get Streaming Heart out of my head... Probably doesn't help that I killed the replay button and continue to mangle it's lifeless body to hear the song. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater, I do not own. Neither the OCs aside from my own, the plot belongs to me though.**

* * *

Damien sighed as he began to clean under each bed, though before he could start, he heard the door open and groaned.

"Geez, grumpy much?" Upon hearing the soothing voice of his weapon, the Madness filled man smiled and turned his head to look at her. The same shade of bright pink that was his weapon's eyes.

"Sorry, I thought you were one of the many idiots I have to share the room with." Cruise explained and continued to look under the bed, but what he saw shocked him. "There's a laptop under here!"

Melody watched in curiosity as the red eyed meister pulled out said object and immediately started it up. Feeling a bit curious, she walked over to the other beds to find that each and every one of them had a laptop.

"Wow, Nico really is rich..." She smiled at the thought that there would a computer under her bed.

"Holy shit, we have free Wi-Fi too... I'm gonna finally be able to watch all my favorite animes."

"I can go on Denvianart and find great artwork of my favorite games too." The two were elated that they would have the Internet along with being in this group. With no rules on how to get a job done, the freedom to kill human souls just as long as the soul isn't consumed, AND Internet, this was starting to be way better than what the DWMA offers.

Just as the Key Knife left to return to her room and confirm the laptop under every bed theory, she found two new faces in the girl's room. A tanned black haired girl, currently placing a sword to rest against the bed. And a young woman with black hair with lime green highlights, this woman appeared to look tired but seemed to fidget as she sat on her bed.

"Hi there, I take it you two are our new recruits?"

"Yeah." The swordswoman answered. "I'm Akari."

"Evia." The other muttered, tone full of boredom.

"My name's Melody Nightshade, and other than me there's three other girls, but only one of them lives here." The golden blonde stated as she checked under her bed. "And just a random fact, there are laptops under your beds."

"Awesome!" Evia cheered as she jumped out of her bed to check.

"What's a laptop?" Having spent most of her childhood growing up in a cave, Akari knew very little of technology. The other two girls stared at her before sharing a look and spending the rest of the day showing her the glories of technologic advances.

* * *

"Man that was awesome!" Roy cheered as he and Striker made their way back to the boy's room. The two got along better after the casino, though he did show the lion witch a bit of tough love whenever he was an idiot every now and then. But all in all, they acted better towards each other.

"Ah, Roy, how did the unexpected mission go?" He froze hearing the stoic tone from the down the hall, he turned his head to face his meister.

"It was great, I finally got to eat my first kishin egg." The Gun Blade began to salivate remembering the feeling of devouring the tainted souls, it was like he was addicted and wanted more. The black haired woman nearly gasped at the response. She was expecting to be the first to feed her own weapon, but it looks to be a bit too late for it.

"Even without me, your meister, you still managed to grab a few kishin eggs, it's what I expected for my weapon." She recovered and spoke out in praise. Roy blushed and shoved Striker in his way, the lion witch looking back at the Gun Blade, asking why the sudden shove.

"I didn't do it by myself, Neko-kun helped me, he's who you really have to thank." Nico once again sharply gasped. She made her way towards the lion witch, who was currently sweating bullets under the sharp, intense stare from the dark blue eyes that she had.

"And he was able to wield you with no problem?" Her question was focused to her weapon, but her gaze remained fixed at Striker.

"Yup. But if you excuse me, we're a bit tired, so goodnight Nico." Roy pulled on Striker's collar and dragged him away, all while he kept a smile.

The young woman stared as her weapon left the hallway into another out of her field of vision. She began to have second thoughts about her weapon.

* * *

The white haired boy sighed as he stared at the heat radiating from the concrete. He looked to his left to see his partners for the day, Damien and his weapon Melody. Salem sighed again as remembered the reason as to why they were sent on this mission together. He could still hear Nico refusing every one of their complaints, but apparently he and Cruise still needed to bury the hatchet.

"Why do we have to go to a convention?" Ice asked, tugging at his shirt to cool himself from the heat.

"Something about another nest of kishins... I don't know, I hate listening to that bitch." Damien responded, though he was the first to flat out call Nico a female dog in heat.

"She chose us to go because we would fit in more easily in there, we can attack in plain sight." Melody chimed in, putting a smile on her meister. The logic made sense seeing as they stood out in a regular crowd, minus the witch and radioactive weapon, but they were excluded due to already going on a mission before.

"Makes sense, we got a wannabe Kakashi, a kid that looks just like that damn shinigami in his earlier years, and then an adorable otaku girl." Cruise explained, pointing at each that he described.

"Hey, leave my cousin out of the damn thing." Ice spoke out, the black haired meister dropped his cool act and glared at the scythe.

"You're a Reaper!?" He clenched his fists as he got closer to the cousin of Death the Kid.

"Yeah, why are you getting a bug up your ass?" Melody and Salem stayed in on the sidelines, watching the two spill bad blood.

"I have my reasons, let's just get this over with." He huffed as he walked back to his weapon, taking her hand as she understood what he wanted. Melody glowed before taking the form of the golden knife. "This way we can pay for fewer tickets."

"Right." Salem simply answered, taking his own weapon by the arm and holstering the large Reaper Scythe over his shoulder. The group made their way into the large convention. Damien taking a second to scan the area with his Soul Perception.

"This shouldn't really be considered a nest, there's only about five all ganged up in one spot, all we have to do is sneak in and pull an assassination." The red eyed man briefed the others on the situation.

"Lead the way." The white haired boy responded, Cruise did as instructed and pushed his way through the crowd and noticed the irony of the kishin eggs.

"They're dressed as Arrancars from Bleach..." Melody giggled at the thought of killing some cosplayers. "Good thing is, they aren't dressed as my favorite characters, let's kill 'em."

The kishin eggs were currently dressed as low ranked characters that hardly got screen time in Bleach, y'know the ones that got killed the second they appeared. No? Ok, I 'll just get to the action.

Damien and Salem split apart and took position at both ends of the booth they were standing at. They brandished their weapons as if displaying themselves as fellow cosplayers. It was then that one kishin noticed Cruise and pulled out a sword.

The crazed cosplayer attempted to vertically cut the red eyed man, but by using Melody, the sword was cut in half.

"Huh, the sword's made of plastic... I almost feel bad doing this... Almost." He smiled and stabbed the blade into the arrancar's heart. Salem took the cry of pain as his cue to start his attack.

The white haired boy managed to twirl his scythe to gain momentum and easily cut through one of the kishins, then when one had gotten foolish enough to avenge it's comrades, the cosplayer was met with the white haired boy's open palm. Salem unleashed his soul wavelength and fried cooked the kishin's brain.

Damien kicked the dead body off his weapon and threw Melody into the eye of the next target. The last of the kishins watched in fear as his comrades fell and ran away to cower in a corner.

"Should we chase him?" Cruise asked as he retrieved his knife from the skull of the kishin, wiping the blood on his pants. Before Salem could answer, a vending machine nearly missed both meisters by an inch. Upon seeing the familiar red logo on the vending machine, Damien's left eye began to twitch.

He immediately head towards the direction of the last survivor and unleashed a torture that was reserved for Hell.

"So... Does he always do stuff like that?" Ice asked, reflection appearing on the blade of the scythe.

"Yes, constantly." A sweat drop appeared on the blade as Salem began to gather the tainted souls that he killed.

* * *

"Lord Death, we just got word of a group slowly recruiting weapons and meisters." A ash blonde woman explained as A pair of golden eyes seemed intrigued by her news.

"Is there any way to link this group to the destruction we suffered the other day?" Kid asked, hand cupping his chin. The ash blonde woman nodded.

"It's very likely, we also have evidence that they have a witch among their ranks, as well as a few kishins."

The Shinigami closed his eyes in thought, trying to formulate a solution to this problem.

"Keep an eye on them incase they do any more trouble, if their objective begins to affect the peace we worked to obtain, then we have no choice to annihilate any trace of their existence."

"Understood." The mirror rippled before bringing back the proper reflection of the Death God.

"What could be their true goal...?" He turned away from his mirror and pondered the possibilities.

* * *

**Uh oh, bet ya didn't expect that last moment. Yup, that group is starting to draw in attention. Anyways, hope you guys liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9: Soul Stealers

**This chapter was inspired by two people. My friend Stuffster and my buddy Takashi. Stuffster first introduced me to the idea one moment, and Takashi reminded me of it earlier, and I was like, This makes a good chapter plot. So thank them for this comedy chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Eh, I'll think of one later.**

* * *

The day seemed normal, at least for this strange group. Hardly anyone argued aside from Damien's little snaps every now and then, but the boy's room wasn't becoming a battle ground like usual. It seemed less annoying without a certain incurable optimist in the room.

"Where's Roy been going?" Ice asked, staring at the empty bed of said weapon. The red eyed meister sighed as he scrolled through a manga.

"I don't know, nor do I care. His smile gets on my nerves, so I'm fine with him gone." Salem sat at his bed, sketch book and pencil in hand as he continued to draw without any interest with the current conversation.

"He's not with that scary woman on a mission." Striker added, referring to Nico and her piercing cold eyes. He shivered thinking that at the moment she could be glaring daggers at him.

At the girl's room, said meister was staring intently at the doorway.

"Um, Nico, why are you glaring at the wall?" Akari asked, a drop of sweat forming on her head.

"I'm building up my Soul Perception, but so far I'm only able to see that witch's soul so I'm focusing on it to help strengthen myself." The black haired meister explained, never breaking her gaze.

Back to our original point of view at the men, the lion witch swore he felt eyes staring at him.

"Hey, ninja, maybe you should stalk that guy and find out where he's been going." Cruise suggested, the white haired boy sighed and placed his sketch book down.

"Alright, Ice, want to come along?" The Reaper leaped out of his bed and stretched his limbs before making his way to his meister's side.

"Actually, we should all go, it's getting way too boring sitting around here..." Cruise closed his laptop and followed along. Striker couldn't take the strange feeling anymore and ended up running out to catch up with the other men. But on his way out, he bumped into another person.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going." He watched as Akari bowed to him.

"No it's fine, I was... What was I doing?" He looked over her shoulder to see the guys leaving. "Oh yeah, we were going to find Roy to see what he does when he's not on a mission."

"Hmm, he's Nico's weapon, right?" The tan girl asked, getting a nod from the lion. Akari smiled warmly to the answer and began to think. "Mind if I tag along, that girl has been staring at the door looking at your soul for a while now."

Upon getting confirmation of the soul staring, the witch grabbed Akari's hand and pulled her out without any further questions.

* * *

The small group walked around the city aimlessly in search for any sign of the Gun Blade. But they had no luck finding a trace of him. Not even Damien's Soul Perception could separate the human souls from the weapon soul. At the moment, they were resting at a cosplay café, hoping to get some rest before beginning the search again.

"Death dammit, this is getting difficult." Cruise rubbed his temples to lessen his headache. "And the service here stinks, we haven't even gotten our orders taken." He complained over the services, though it wasn't there fault, the staff already warned them about being low on current workers.

"Just wait, they'll take our order soon." Ice relaxed in his chair and looked over at the employees only doorway. Anticipating a waiter to arrive any moment.

Akari looked through the menu, confused at all the fancy words. "What does tea taste like?" Her question was ignored by most of the men, but the masked boy looked at her and answered.

"Tea is simply water flavored with herbs and spices, sometimes milk and honey are added for more taste." Salem tilted his head to look at the swordswoman.

"Oh, well, I think I'll try it." She smiled at the masked boy and placed her menu down. Striker eyed the people in the café, all staring at his ears and black dyed tips. He sighed as slouched in chair and looked at his own reflection in the window. Bangs that almost cover his eyes with slightly messy silver hair that is slightly long but only ends at the bottom of his neck, also kind of hugging his neck and thinner in the back

"Hello Masters and Mistress, what can I get for-GUYS?!" Upon looking at their waiter, it was none other than the same weapon they were searching for, only in a white dress shirt, black vest and tie. "Five seconds, explain yourselves." He crossed his arms and felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"First, why are you working in a cosplay café?" Cruise asked, Striker began to chuckle in his seat at the formal attire the usually relaxed black haired boy was sporting. Already he was slinging jokes at him.

"Well, I wanted to get some money for myself, so I got a job here..." He felt his cheeks burn brighter having his teammates see him at work.

"We were looking for you by the way." Ice explained, still relaxed in his chair. "And why get a job here?"

Before he could answer, another waiter approached Roy.

"Is something wrong, Roy, I heard you yell." The Gun Blade was bright crimson and began to stumble over his words.

"I-I'm fine, I just didn't expect seeing my friends here, that's all." He chuckled nervously and remembered his duties. "So, back to my job, what would you all like?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Water."

"Green Tea."

"Milk."

"Nothing for me." The black haired weapon nodded and made his way back to the kitchen. The other waiter looked over the strange party and felt easily intimidated, upon locking eyes with Salem, he made it his sign to get to work.

Eventually, Roy came back out and handed everyone their orders. Akari looked at her tea with a smile as she took in the scent. After a moment of admiring, she titled the cup to her mouth and took a small sip.

"It's great, thanks Salem." Upon getting gratitude, the white haired boy didn't know how to respond properly.

"... The pleasure was all mine, Akari." His gesture was already being used as fuel for jokes from the other guys.

"Someone has a crush." The Reaper smiled, Striker laughed along. Both Akari and Salem blushed, though the mask hid the white haired boy's. The current cosplay employee pulled out a chair and sat with his friends.

"I'm officially on break for right now, so you guys seriously wanted to know where I was going that bad?" All the boys nodded while they enjoyed their drinks. "You could've just asked..."

"Where's the fun in that?" Ice replied, the Gun Blade smiled at the Shinigami Scythe.

"We think alike, I always say that." The group idly chatted for the rest of the hour while staying at the café.

* * *

At the DWMA, Lux was trying her best to stay calm. The teachers had announced that all students will be monitored closely due to suspicion of spies in the academy. She looked over at her partner to see that Jo shared the unease.

"What do you think they'll do when they find the traitors?" The blonde asked, keeping the conversation as mild gossip as to not draw suspicion towards themselves.

"No idea, but really are keeping a lock down on security" The green haired girl looked at the darting eyes of all her classmates, all scared out if their minds of spies amongst themselves.

"This is just going to make things harder for us lower students, look at them, they're all about to piss their pants." Josephine commented. "You can't just drop news on us like that and can't expect us not to panic." She tightened her fists and felt her miester's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll be fine, I got an idea to avoid all this trouble." The green haired meister smiled at her weapon, filling Jo with more happiness. Without warning, Lux fell over in her chair rather loudly, the Claymore rushed to her side.

"Lux! You ok?!" By then, everyone's eyes laid on the two. In an instant, the whole class was crowded around them. Lux kept her eyes closed as she kept her breathing low and erratic. Though most was pretend, truthfully, she was finally relieving herself of strain and let her whole body collapse.

After the Lux was taken to the infirmary, Jo asked for time off after her recovery, a vacation to help recuperate from the stress and strain. Jo didn't want to admit it, but her meister nearly scared her with that trick. But she knew it had to be unsaid in order for the play to be believable.

The plan she figured what Lux was after, was to use that vacation time to spend more time with the Rogue group and stay out of the academy's reach. That way they don't have to worry about keeping an act when they are in technical enemy territory. _'Is the DWMA our enemy now? So we kinda destroyed the classrooms but that was only to succeed in a mission... And what is our group's alignment anyways, we're not bad, it's not like we're resurrecting the Kishin or anything...'_

The blonde girl wondered about the possibilities as she laid in bed. Wishing her meister to get well soon.

* * *

Nico began to focus her sense again, slowly but surely detecting another soul coming by. Just as she predicted, the soul belonged to Akari.

"Hi Nico, improve on your training?"

"Yes, where was it that you all went to?" The blue eyed meister asked, needing to know the details of the unexplained leave.

"We went looking for Roy and found out he was working at a cosplay café." The black haired meister glared out at the door, sensing her weapon partner.

"He never told me about having a job..."

"He seemed pretty embarrassed about it, so I figured he wanted to keep it as a secret." The tan girl jumped into the comfy bed and smiled, the cushion of the bed was better then leaves. "By the way, I made a name for our group." She perked up from her idea. Nico was taken back, she never expected to even name the group or expect anyone to care.

"What is it?"

"Soul Stealers, it's more of a pun seeing as everyone has a metal blade of some sort." The swordswoman looked around and noticed the absence of a golden blonde and highlights. "Where's Melody and Evia?"

"Melody went shopping for Dr. Pepper for some unknown reason, Evia left for a jog to burn off energy. And I like the name, I didn't notice everyone had blades..." Though the exception of Striker who fought with metal chain spells. Roy was a Gun Blade, Melody a Knife, Ice being a Scythe, Jo a Claymore, Evia being Sickle Claws, and Akari standing before with a katana still strapped to her back. "Soul Stealers it is."

* * *

**Yay! The group finally has a name. Soul Stealers literally came up on the spot, so forgive me if it's cheesey... It could have been worse. Anyways, hope ya enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10: Boredom

**Please forgive my late update, quoting one of my good friends, my laptop kept being derpy. So I hope I'll be able to make up for the lost time with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't need a disclaimer... Which kinda defeats the purpose seeing as Disclaimer was put before that statement.**

* * *

The following weeks were rather boring and dull for the Soul Stealers, the lack of missions were putting a weight of stress on the members. The group's trust foundation seemed to be a battleground. Especially the men of the group, the boys would get into constant fights and would always end up with bruises and cuts, all of the injuries administered by none other than Nico.

The lack of action only pent up their frustrations and thus making arguments more likely to occur and over the most miniscule things. Though Damien protested that Dr. Pepper was his life's meaning in a brown fizzy liquid.

Though the women weren't doing so hot either. Much like the boys, the girls would argue for some things, but mostly legitimate reasons such as Evia staying up way too long, Akari dragging her sword on the carpet and cutting it, and for some unknown reason, music being blasted out of a speaker from no general location in the room. They have yet to find the source of the music, even with the aid of the lion witch's ears... Which he still wasn't useful seeing as he would just complain, hold clutch his ears and crumble to the floor in the fetal position.

It was safe to say that the rogues needed missions to stop everyone from being at each other's throats.

"Alright guys, I'm off to work." The black haired weapon smiled as he left the room and waved goodbye to his roommates. Having a job seemed to be his excuse to leave the others to fight while he earned money for himself. He smiled imagining the chaos that would ensue later. Possibly over Striker getting bored and hanging one of them upside down out of boredom.

The white haired boy still sat on his bed with the sketch book in hand, despite his calm demeanor, the others were already in a war.

"Why are you freaking out?!" The red eyed meister asked, backing into the wall away from the Reaper's cousin. Ice had a menacing look directed at the bag Cruise clutched in his hand. Striker, being glad he got out of the crossfire, stood next to Salem and peaked at his drawing.

"Hey isn't that uh..." He tried to put a name on the picture he was looking at. "That girl with the sword!" Before the white haired boy could correct him with the proper name, the bag Damien held was sliced opened and spilled it's contents all over the floor. Peanuts.

The Shinigami Scythe began stomping on the snacks and crushing them to dust under his boots. Leaving the crazed meister to stare in confusion over the reason for such hatred on the nuts.

"What the fuck man...?" Cruise asked as he began to clean up the mess.

"I hate peanuts..." The golden eyed weapon responded, leaving the room and ignoring the questions shot at him for his reasons why.

* * *

"It's so boring here!" The green eyed girl shouted for the fifteenth time since getting back from a jog five minutes ago. "I want to kill some Kishins!"

"We can't get any missions due to the academy putting up more security and causing our little spies to retreat back to us in fear of getting caught." Nico replied, making Jo and Lux's escape plan seem more cowardice than tactical. "Why don't you use this small break to train and sharpen your skills?"

"I have been, I jog all the way to the mountains and cut up rocks and come back here, it's still not enough. More than you've been doing, you just sit there and stare at the wall." The black haired woman glared back Evia with an intense stare.

"Hmmm, seems that your soul constantly gives off a unique wavelength that can't match up with any normal meister, that explains how you seem to burn everyone around you." Said weapon stared in disbelief at the quick analysis done with a single stare. Before she could say anything back and continue the argument, another girl spoke up.

"Will you two stop, we can't always be fighting." Melody sighed as she brushed her golden blonde hair. Being a kind girl, it takes a lot for her to get annoyed and speak out. Sensing the oncoming fight, the swordswoman stealthily left the room.

"Wonder what the guys are up to." Akari asked herself as she opened the door to their room. Choosing to pay no heed to the other three men, the black haired swordswoman made her way to the white haired Scythe meister.

"Hey Salem, whatcha doing?" The young boy kept with his drawing and replied in his usual tone.

"Drawing." From her perspective, Akari could not see what he was drawing, but could still make out his hand smoothly moving the pencil to sketch out details.

"Can I see it?" The meister easily complied and turned his sketch book around to show what seemed to be a great portrait of herself.

"It's me..." The swordswoman felt the blood reach her cheeks and add a tint of pink to her face. The white haired boy nodded. Unbeknownst to Akari, Salem had a blush form under his mask. "It looks great, can I try one of you." Her question seemed to be rhetorical after having both pencil and sketch book ripped out of his hands.

Striker and Ice watched the two make small talk while Akari drew a portrait for the masked boy.

"Aw, my meister has a small crush." Ice smiled while jokes to tease the two popped in both their minds.

"Wanna go mess with Roy while he works?" The lion asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"You sure you can walk on your own, Lux?" The Claymore asked as she stepped out of the Taxi and watched her meister struggle to properly stand.

"I'll be fine, I just need some tea, the strong kind." After regaining a strong composure, the green haired meister scanned the streets for any coffee shop and noticed a familiar set of ears with three piercings. "I think I found Striker..."

"Where'd he go and why should we care?" Lux stretched and looked at the shop they went into.

"He went into a café, let's go in and have him pay for our orders." The blonde chuckled and followed her partner in. They found the lion witch sitting at a table with a black haired boy with spikes.

"Hey Striker, funny running into you here." Lux feigned innocence and sat down at their table along with Josephine.

"Do I know you...?" Both Striker and Ice asked, Ice's excuse being that he hadn't met them yet.

"Welcome Masters and Mistress-Ah not this shit again..." Roy deadpanned at seeing the familiar troublemakers. "Wait, Jo and Lux?" Upon noticing Nico's weapon being in formal wear at a cosplay café, both women couldn't help snicker.

"Nico's tough little weapon works as a butler in a café... That's priceless!"

"Whatever, what do ya want, and Striker, be warned, I might spit in your order." The Gun Blade glared, still not forgetting the antics over the weeks.

"Get me the strongest tea you have." The green haired girl asked. The rest of the three orders were just simple glasses of water, the black haired boy returned to the kitchen and emerged later with the beverages. Afterwards, the Gun Blade sat along with them as usual using the break excuse.

"So how's everything?"

"Not good, we only managed to check out at least three missions before we left the DWMA, and thanks to Lux's little coma play, she's been a bit frail lately." Josephine explained.

"I can still fight!" Her mesiter protested.

"But at a slower pace than usual. By the way, who's he?" Jo pointed at Ice, nonchalantly sipping his water.

"That's Salem's new weapon, Ice, he's also-fuck!" The black haired boy ducked under the table to avoid being seen by something, leaving the four others confused about his sudden action. Striker was the first to say something.

"Why did you do that?" From under the table Roy explained.

"To reward our customers for visiting 100 times, we allow them to have a free date with one of our workers of their choosing... I have a stalker so..." The group nodded in understanding and looked around for the creeper. A shifty eye girl was the dead give away for the stalker. A redheaded girl with brown eyes, looking left and right for her favorite butler.

"Why don't you want her, she looks nice." Ice asked the table as to not seem suspicious.

"I have my reasons..." The Gun Blade blushed as he waited patiently for her to leave. The four began to chat idly and drink their beverages while keeping a lookout for the girl to leave.

"She's been here for about half an hour now, I think your break won't last as long as her patience." Jo added her little insight.

"The manager understands that I can take as long as I want hiding away from her."

"Wow, she's that bad?" Striker stared at her again and made accidental eye contact. Her glare sent shivers down his spine and froze him in place.

"Her stare is evil..." After more waiting passed, the black haired boy sighed and rubbed his temples, he was getting tired and restless being under the table in the same position.

"Fuck it, Striker, pick me up and leave." The lion was confused as always but realized what he meant when they all saw a flash of crimson from under the table. The witch picked up the Gun Blade and gladly walked out of the café. The others followed him and explained that the lion witch was a cosplayer.

"I just realized we never paid for our orders and you didn't clock out." Lux pointed out. Roy's relaxed face appeared on the blade.

"Don't care, they'll understand, time to head home and take those missions."

* * *

**Sorry to end it right there, but I had a bit of a block before the derpiness of my computer happened and this chapter was kinda used as filler to help get me flowing normally again. So hope you guys enjoyed the little antics that was this chapter.**


End file.
